Research will be continued on potentially toxic fungi and mycotoxins in food- and feedstuffs, especially grains and grain products, with particular emphasis on Fusarium roseum complex and Zearalenone or F-2; on the Fusarium tricinctum complex and trichothecenes or T-2 toxins; on Penicillium toxins, including ochratoxin; and on Stachybotrys and the toxins it produces. A major portion of our effort is expected to be expended on developing means of extraction, purification, and identification of toxins that, judging from our experience over the past 10 years, seem likely to be of significance in the health of domestic animals and man in this region.